Problem: Express $0.0576$ as a fraction.
Answer: $0.0576$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{0}{10} + \dfrac{5}{100} + \dfrac{7}{1000} + \dfrac{6}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{576}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $576$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{576}{10000}$